


Bayern VS Liverpool

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [101]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Dans mes bras niko, Et bah on a perdu merde, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, J'suis désolée (j'ressens comme une envie d'm'isoler), Liverpool F.C., M/M, Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''On peut faire un petit live dans mon salon à l’aller ma michasse @BixeLizarazu et on fait le retour dans le tien. Fish and Chips à l’aller, WeiBwurst au retour ?!?''





	Bayern VS Liverpool

Bayern VS Liverpool

 

Grégoire n'aurait peut-être pas dû émettre cette idée, ou du moins, il aurait dû plus y réfléchir. Certes le Bayern était sacré pour Bixente, mais au point à être presque plus impliqué que pendant la finale de juillet... Bon, c'était prévisible, ils s'étaient titillés sur ce sujet pendant deux mois, alors à partir du moment où le match arriva, c'était la guerre entre eux (même pour le temps de deux matchs). Greg devait juste s'assurer de ne pas trop laisser d'alcool sur sa table basse pour éviter un coma éthylique de l'autre côté de son canapé. Juste pour jauger l'appréhension de son collègue, Greg posa sa main sur le front de Bixente, qui se tendit sous le contact, c'était plutôt chaud, il allait définitivement écarter l'alcool de sa table basse. Greg n'était pas tant stressé que ça, juste un peu (il voulait que son équipe gagne, mais pas au point de faire une attaque de panique), alors pour calmer Bixente qui serait capable de le frapper jusqu'à la mort si le résultat ne lui plaisait pas, il l'attrapa rapidement par le maillot de 2001 et posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Bixente, avant de lui sourire. 

 

''Que le meilleur gagne !''

 

Fin


End file.
